The Saving Of Arthur Kirkland
by Mice Catchers
Summary: The Jones had a couple things to juggle with, being a mechanic, a helping hand, occasionally saving the world as superheroes...Powers are one thing, but love? Super Hero!AU, GenderbenderUSUK, Rusfem!Ame, Prufem!Can, French Selfcest, and Gerfem!Ita


**Summary:**The Jones family had made a business out fixing cars, the twins the mechanics while close friends did the paper work. After a radioactive splash, the group gained powers they never imagined were possible. As they grew up and mastered them, they split up along their own path, finding cities to protect and care for. But out of all these things, why did falling in love seem the easiest?

**Pairings:**  
US fem!UK (Alfred Jones and Alyss Kirkland)  
fem!USUK (Abigail Fionna Jones and Arthur Kirkland)  
Pru fem!Can (Gilbert Weillschmidt and Madeline (Maddie) Williams)  
French Selfcest (Francis Bonnefoy and Francine Martin)  
Rus fem!Ame (Ivan Braginski and Abigail Fionna Jones)  
Ger fem!Ita (Ludwig Weillshmidt and Feli Vargas)

Enjoy! –both bow slightly before opening the doors to this story-

**USUKUSUKUSUKUSUKUSKUSKUSKUSUK**

"Who needs a Hero today?" Abigail Fionna Jones thought. Our current hero in the Windy City, or more commonly known as Chicago, was weaving though the buildings in the mini wind tunnels and unpredictable drafts, and as always, few point from below. Children and the like ask of their respective guardians, "Who's that?" at the time of the journey through the city in which they happened to rest their eyes upon the flying person.

"Our city protector: Miss Liberty!" They would usually reply back if they weren't new in town, and more often than not, some sort of mention of wanting powers of their own.

To most, if not all superheroes, saving someone meant so much more than a thank you. It made whole act of doing it worthwhile.

Generally there was a non-written down rule, stating that there were two super heroes per city...But population and accidents can break it. The two would alternate the work, allowing some sort of breaks for the other, though with important long term rescues, the two would be out and about.

Occasionally, the super heroes of the world have a conference, or even two a year if needed (not really). Rivalries between each other would cause the only dangerous fighting, besides invasion of course.

The windows around reflected her athletic frame, though thanks to the sun her shape was a bit warped to those farther away. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with a red mask covering her baby blue eyes. Her suit, a pale sky blue, and with bright red boots along with matching red outside underwear, were trademark to her country, white being the only missing color. There was a lone curl that stood rebelliously, and all the fussing in the world wasn't worth it during a quick change.

She rose ten floors worth and drifted into her thoughts. "Wonder how Alfred is doing, most likely working on the 1969 Boss Mustang that just checked in his garage, lucky Jigglypu-" Her mind began.

It cut off as a tangle of limbs flew; or rather, fell past her. Momentary shock passed through her, stopping her thoughts and movements, her own eyes widening at such a large object. A second passed, and the thing went further down, her instincts screamed at her to dive towards the dropping person.

Then she was wrapping her body around the other's trying prevent the impact damage. More dropping. More screaming. The distance between them and the ground was shrinking quickly at a nightmarish pace.

"It'll be ok! Trust me!" The comforting was (of course) more for the person rather than herself, but his understanding meant much more than a rescue from a drop at the time.

The ground stopped moving, they duo hovered for a couple moments; the ground was welcoming to them as she floated down with her passenger. A small crowd gathered around the two, and she pulled the man off her, "Hmm! What thick eyebrows!", and he scrambled off instantly.

"Well, all heroes ar-" She stood on the sidewalk so they would look eye to eye at this.

"YOU DIM WIT, IN ALL MY YEARS OF LIVING ON THIS DAMMNED PLANET I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE WHO IS AS STUPID AS YOU!"

"Lord Hotdog, please help me. I found a crazy." She mentally retaliated, though she wasn't telepathic.

As the screaming continued, it really didn't register to her; it simply went from one ear to the other, the mothers began covering the children's ears though.

"Whoa, whoa, bro, Calm your tits. I just saved your life." She wiggled her finger inside her ear to regain the hearing she'd just lost while holding out the other hand in an effort to help him chill out.

"THAT IS THE POINT! I WAS GOING TO KILL MYSELF!"

The crowd stiffened, gasps forming a collective sound common within the city life.

"You bloody wankers are all too damn innocent. Never seen a man try to kill himself? Well let's do it again! And hopefully this time, NO ONE WILL BE IDIOTIC ENOUGH TO SAVE MY –bleeped out for rating- SOUL! LET ME CRASH TO THE GROUND YOU R- PUT ME DOWN!"

She really should have Kiku make some _really_ good ear plugs if this was going to continue.

Duct tape should be part of her super power belt; this boy had a Sailor's mouth.

They landed upon a still-being-built corporate building, high above the soon-to-be night-life-filled city. "Alright bruh, What the flying hotdog IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Her voice grew in volume as the last couple words coming out of her mouth. It was rare that Miss Liberty would become so enraged, but the man simply _would __**not**__**shut**__**UP**_!

"I HATE THE BLOODY WORLD."

"Seriously dude? That's it? I'm done here. Not wasting my time anymore with you and your crazy… What's the word Kiku used…? Shenanigans? Whatever that means, sounds appropriate though," she shrugged and started towards him so she could bring him back to the civilized (somewhat) streets of Chicago.

"OI! I'm not crazy! And my speech on the content of this world is most certainly NOT shenanigan filled! You don't even know what it means! I'll even tell you since you so _graciously_ saved my sorry behind from what I didn't want to be saved from!" His voice became louder and louder. A hand made it to Miss Liberty's ear again; a wince creased her features unknowingly.

As she waited for him to finish his rant about the definition and multiple usage of the word she borrowed from her creative friend, she couldn't help but be drawn to his face once more. Now that she was away from the eyes of the adoring (minus one _very_ angry Englishman) public, she was free to observe without a care of the tabloids. "I really should be listening… But…" Her eyes wavered over his, holding his attention without realizing it, he fell silent. "I've never seen such a shade of green… Besides that radioactive goo when we all were younger, but still!"

She shook her head violently; those types of thoughts are more often than not, dangerous. The Englishman caught the motion, and her silence that followed his explosive temper… It spoke volumes.

"Perhaps… Perhaps she's not so bad…" His thoughts bounced around before he opened his mouth to speak, blinking to break their contact, "I'll tell you, if you want to listen." His thoughts came back, "If she was willing to save me...possibly she isn't too... Horrid." With the air of a gentleman, he took off his sweater and sat down, placing it before him and patting it, inviting her to sit with him.

A weary gaze flickered across her face, clearly hesitant due to the previous three screaming episodes. Nevertheless she floated over to him and sat down on the offered place.

"So where does your story begin, Eyebrows?"

**USUKUSUKUSUKUSUKUSKUSKUSKUSUK**

_Cake- _Yaoi? Slight, but haters gonna hate. We're bringin' Hetero back~ -plays "I'm bringing Sexy Back"-  
_Chocolat- _(personally doesn't care for yaoi) –pales slightly- Oh boy…

Yello, ^^ We'll (This account is run by _two _people) try to update often enough. A tumlbr link will show up on the account for the characters costumes and such. :3

Review! Tell us what you think because, honestly...writing is more fun when you have others enjoying it.


End file.
